


La mattina dopo

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mattina dopo i festeggiamenti per il suo ritorno in vita, Kurt si risveglia in buona compagnia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mattina dopo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oducchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/gifts).



> Ho ricevuto il prompt "What if?" (numero 21) e ho pensato a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere dopo questa scena: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a3/54/86/a354862381c731e28b73e804d01761c2.jpg

Kurt si svegliò nel letto di Logan, con quest’ultimo che lo avvolgeva con un braccio nel sonno.

La sera prima avevano bevuto parecchio per festeggiare il ritorno dell’Elfo nel regno dei vivi, perciò il tedesco non ricordava granché, specialmente di come fossero tornati a casa, e quella situazione lo mise subito in imbarazzo (appena il suo cervello in post-sbornia riuscì a capire la situazione, ovviamente).

Sollevò il lenzuolo e ebbe la conferma che, sì, erano entrambi nudi. Sentì il sangue salirgli alle guance, tingendole di una sfumatura un po’ più viola del suo naturale blu, e cercò il più delicatamente possibile di sgattaiolare fuori dal letto per andarsene.

Non ricordava assolutamente nulla di quello che aveva fatto la notte prima e non aveva il coraggio di affrontare Wolverine quando si fosse svegliato. Non aveva il coraggio di affrontarlo in generale, ad essere sinceri. Chissà cosa gli aveva detto! Sicuramente nulla di innocente, visto come avevano passato la notte!

Il canadese mugolò e si svegliò appena Kurt gli sollevò il braccio, riportandoselo addosso e strofinando il naso contro il suo collo.

-‘Giorno…- mugugnò con un sorrisetto stampato in faccia, guardando l’Elfo dritto negli occhi.

Il tedesco deglutì a vuoto e accennò un sorriso imbarazzato.

-Guten Morgen, mein Freund.- rispose impacciato, cercando di sottrarsi all’abbraccio.

-Tornato lucido, eh?- Logan lo punzecchiò, ridacchiando divertito. –Ricordi qualcosa di ieri notte?-

-Nein.- Nightcrawler scosse la testa, girando il viso per guardare un’interessantissima crepa nel muro. Era sicuro che si potessero cuocere delle uova sulle sue guance tanto erano calde al momento.

-Hai detto che mi ami.- gli spiegò il canadese.

Kurt si irrigidì come un ciocco di legno, sentendosi andare a fuoco per l’imbarazzo. Voleva scomparire, teletrasportarsi lontano e non farsi vedere mai più. O magari tornare nel limbo, sì, sembrava la soluzione migliore.

Logan ridacchiò a quella reazione, portando le labbra ad un orecchio a punta per sussurrarci maliziosamente dentro.

-Ti ho risposto “Anch’io ti amo, Elfo”.- ripeté le esatte parole della sera prima, sperando che lo aiutasse a ricordare.

Il tedesco girò di scatto la testa verso di lui, gli occhi spalancati dallo stupore.

-Was?!- doveva aver capito male, per forza.

-Ho detto che ti amo anch’io.- rispose Wolverine, ridacchiando divertito.

Kurt sbatté le palpebre più volte mentre il suo cervello processava la cosa, rilassandosi gradualmente fra le braccia calde del compagno.

-Se ti interessa saperlo…- continuò Logan, ghignando malizioso. -… appena siamo arrivati in camera mia mi sei saltato addosso. E poi…-

-NEIN! Non voglio saperlo!- il tedesco si nascose il viso fra le mani, appallottolandosi su sé stesso per l’imbarazzo. Oh Gott, che cosa aveva fatto?!

Wolverine scoppiò a ridere, cercando con un po’ di sforzo di allontanare le mani dell’altro dal viso per poterlo guardare di nuovo negli occhi.

-Che cosa non vuoi sapere? Che abbiamo scopato come ricci? Che è piaciuto a tutti e due? Che ti ho chiesto se volevi una storia seria e mi hai detto di sì?-

Kurt fu costretto a cedere all’insistenza del canadese, guardandolo negli occhi con un’adorabile espressione di puro imbarazzo. Chi lo conosceva poteva chiaramente vedere come le sue guance erano più viola che blu.

-Cambiato idea ora che ti è passata la sbronza?- chiese Logan in tono scherzoso, ma la sua espressione tradiva un po’ di apprensione.

-N-nein… è solo che… non me l’aspettavo.- Nightcrawler sospirò, cercando di darsi una calmata e rilassarsi. –Voglio dire… ti ho sempre visto solo con donne, non pensavo che…- distolse lo sguardo, sentendosi un idiota.

-Sì, beh, non è che vado in giro a sbandierare al mondo che sono bi. Non mi sembra un dettaglio importante.- Wolverine riprese il tono scherzoso per continuare. –E poi non hai idea di cos’abbiamo combinato io e Erc l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti.-

-Was?!- ripeté Kurt. _Logan e Ercole_?! Questa sì che non poteva immaginarla.

Il canadese scoppiò nuovamente a ridere all’espressione dell’altro.

-Allora, vuoi che ti aiuti a ricordare cos’abbiamo fatto ieri notte?- propose malizioso, passando una mano sui capelli dell’Elfo e l’altra sul suo fianco.

Quei gesti così intimi e sensuali fecero completamente sciogliere l’imbarazzo di Nightcrawler, che finalmente riuscì a rilassarsi. Dopotutto era quello che voleva, anche se non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di confessarlo.

-Molto volentieri.- rispose ricambiando il sorriso dell’amante, portando le braccia attorno al suo collo per attirarlo in un bacio, il primo da lucido.


End file.
